Ame no Kuni
='Ame no Kuni; The Country of Rain' = Ame no Kuni, or as it is referred to by many whom are not from it, 'The Country of Rain', is one of the world's shinobi countries, considered by many a 'lower shinobi country', and historically the home of both great shinobi-nin, and desolation. The Ame no Kuni today is not actually the Ame no Kuni of history, though the same line that ruled within Ame no Kuni before the days of Uzumaki Naruto, and the 'Akatsuki' incident which lead such pain and desolation into the country. Because of the fact that Ame no Kuni has a complicated political situation, a number of topics will be discussed here, divided as should be. ''Economy'' Being the fact that today's Ame no Kuni as we know today was once known by another name, Bird Country, it is not hard to make an assumption about the countries' economy, much of it comes from bird farming, and hunting. In addition to this, several varieties of water dependent and monsoon resistant plants are grown in the country, -which because of the at times chilly temperatures from the north and northwest, and the lake within it, Wataridori- are quite necessary for the people of the country to survive. Rice, and in addition, Bananas, are also staple crops of this country. Because of the fact that Ame no Kuni is 'out of the way' compared to many countries, it has few population centers of anything more than a small town, aside from the countries' capital and shinobi village, Amegakure no Sato, there is little 'industry', though that city is a prime designer and manufacturer of many 'water based' technologies and water resistant clothing materials, as well as technology that generally is helpful. Much of the population of Amegakure no Sato itself are immigrants from Coal Country, the 'Old Rain country', and took their technological knowledge from the wellspring that country already had. Finally, though not in least importance, Ame no Kuni has it's shinobi-nin, which as is true with many countries, is important to its economy. ''Architecture'' Going off what we saw in the anime and the manga, the Country of Water has no particular major 'leaning' in architectural styles, but it's older buildings are distinctively Japanese and eastern Asian. Many of it's newer buildings are almost 'modern' in their stylings, just as is true of the City of Tin. Most common buildings and fortresses are made of brick with wood accents, but the opposite is true of major and important buildings. ''Terrain'' The Country of Rain is varied, as many countries on the known continent are, and has hills, forests, and streams dotting it's landscape, along with villages scattered about and wide rice fields, and farms in the -few- areas to the North which are high enough to not be caught in the 'rain shield' Ame no Kuni suffers from because of the Mountain Range in Kaze no Kuni below it (Which keeps the Desert from encroaching) and the mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni to the North, the former of which sends warm air into Ame no Kuni, and the latter of which sends cold air most of the time into Ame no Kuni, leading to a high precipitation, heavy rainfall environs, which though varied, is almost always effected by rainy weather. ''Culture'' Placeholder ''Weather'' Rains are common throughout most of the year, and cold weather and warm weather otherwise fluctuate at fairly normal temperatures. ''Transit'' Much of Ame no Kuni is traveled by foot or by farmer's cart, because of the poorness of much of the country, though there are a rare few who use the Train extending from Coal Country to Ame no Kuni. ''Amegakure no Sato, Capital of Ame no Kuni'' Category:Country